Platelet-rich plasma (PRP) is a platelet concentrate extracted from body blood through centrifugation, and contains high-concentration concentrate, leukocyte and fibrous protein. Various growth factors may be seen after the platelet is activated: the leukocyte may prevent the infection, and the fibrous protein can locally construct three-dimensional structures that are necessary for repairing tissues. Concentrated PRP components can not only provide “concentrated nutrition” for tissue reparation, but also establish a better reparation environment for tissue reparation. A large amount of fundamental researches and clinical experiments have proved that the PRP can significantly improve reparation of bone tissues and soft tissues. As the PRP is autologous, safe and efficient, it has been gradually widely applied in clinical applications in recent years, and now has been applied to the orthopedics, oral and maxillofacial surgery, plastic surgery, cosmetology, sports medicine, neurosurgery, ophthalmology, otorhinolaryngology, and obstetrics, etc.
Currently, there are more than ten kinds of PRP manufacturing devices approved by the U.S. FDA to be applied clinically, and most of them adopt a twice-centrifugation method. However, these devices are expensive, and some devices are poor in platelet concentration and recovery of extracted PRP. Chinese domestic PRP manufacturing uses a manual open-type twice-centrifugation method; however, this method can result in a sample being contaminated, and the manufactured PRP concentration and growth factor activity are not stable. In 2004, Zhang Changqing et al. designed a centrifuge tube for manufacturing platelet-rich plasma (Pat. No.: ZL200420081020.8), and this centrifuge tube greatly improves the convenience and safety of manufacturing PRP. Thereafter, the team of Doctor Zhang and Shangdong Weigao Group Medical Polymer Co. Ltd. cooperatively develop a PRP clinical manufacturing set certificated by the State Food and Drug Administration, which is the only PRP manufacturing set approved for clinical use in China currently. However, after being widely used clinically, the set is found to have defects such as inconvenient operation and the possibility of introducing contamination during manufacturing, thereby having the possibility of affecting the preciseness and stability of manufacturing the PRP.